Generations
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Edward leaves his wife and daughter to go around the world studying. When he comes back, he discovers another daughter of his, and much more about the older one that he already knew about. JeanxOC EdWin
1. Revision!

Attention! I am revising this story! Please just give me some time, it will be better than it was before! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Revised this, as well as I am working on for many other stories. You can go find out which ones by looking at the Authors note on "Boys will be Boys."**

* * *

I was very young when my father had left my family. My mother was a young mother, and I knew my father was a young father. They were both the same age, and had me at the age of eighteen.

My father told me that it was because he was ready for his family to grow into a large one. He only had his younger brother, so it made sense.

I loved how much I looked like him. Until he left, that is. My mother was beautiful as well, though my little sister looked more like her.

My name is Angela Elric. I have long golden hair, and gold eyes. I look like my father every way, and hated it after he left. Every time someone mentioned me looking like my father, I was upset. My mother and sister had learned not to bring it up.

My sister had long blonde hair, though her eyes were more like my uncles than my mother's. My mother's eyes were a light blue, while my Uncles were a dark blue with a tint of green in them.

I hated how everything my father had done caused my mother to have to go through such hardships on raising my sister and I alone. Though, I always loved helping her.

It seemed as though she always thought we reminded her of someone, though. It reminded her of someone that I wasn't sure of. How would I ever know if she didn't tell me? Well, I was never told.

My younger sister's name was Sarah. She was very kind. She always reminded me of a person that I never really remembered. I think it would have been my uncle.

My uncle's name was Alphonse. I didn't remember him much either. I was very little the last time I saw him. Practically still a baby.

I couldn't hate my father as much as I wanted to. I didn't remember him that much. He left when I was only five when he left, and my mother had always told me he would come back. That he always came back.

I didn't want to believe it, though. I wanted him to be gone forever, to have to live without us. I didn't want him to have any credit for how my sister and I were raised.

* * *

One day, when I was fifteen, and my younger sister was ten, there was a knock on my door.

"Sarah, could you get the door? I have to do the dishes." I said through the house. I didn't know if she heard me or not, but my little sister rushed to the door to answer it.

There was silence for a bit.

"Who is it?" I asked. I wasn't that far away, the kitchen was near the front door.

I was wearing a white apron, a red t-shirt, and tan shorts with some sandals. I wiped my hands on the apron, and walked to see a man.

He had golden hair and golden eyes just like me. He was wearing a brown trench coat, and a white button up shirt along with brown pants. He was also carrying a suit case holding who knows what.

"Who is this man, Angela?" Sarah asked quietly. It seemed as though she was a bit frightened.

"Angela…go get mom," I said.

"But, Ang-!" Sarah started.

"Go now!" I shouted. She did not like this, and quietly walked to get our mother.

I wasn't happy that he was home. Though, at the same time I was. I wanted mom to be happy again. She didn't seem the same since he left. Though, I didn't want him to break her heart again. Or mine.

Even though it didn't seem like it anymore, when I was younger, I idolized him. I wanted to end up just like the man standing in front of me, and learn all sorts of things.

My father.

"Edward," my Mother said as she walked into the room. Her bright blue eyes filled with tears, and she ran to hug the man that I descended from.

"That's daddy?" Sarah asked. She looked to me for the answer since our Mother seemed distracted. I nodded, though I was grinding my teeth.

"Oh, Edward. You remember Angela, and Sarah was born a few months after you left. Apparently I was pregnant," Mother giggled a bit.

"Angela, you grew up. Sarah, you're a cute little girl. I wish I knew about you before you were born. I wouldn't have left," Edward said to Sarah. I didn't consider him a father enough to call him dad.

"The fact that you had a daughter and wife already should have kept you here," I said.

"Ah, so I see you hate me. Don't worry, when you get a little older, you'll realize what I did was for you guys. I know I felt that way for my father," Edward said smiling.

"Let me take your suitcase, Ed. Oh, I'll bake an apple pie. If I had known before, I would have kept one warmed up for you," Mom said. It seemed nostalgic for her.

She had told me the story behind it before. How before my father had gone away again he asked her to keep an apple pie warm for him.

Then he came back, and she had an apple pie just as he had requested. They were apparently madly in love without even realizing it, and had always been friends since birth.

"Mom, I'm going to be with Jean. He said he would take me to Central for the weekend," I said to my mother. I never knew why, but my mother always let me go to Central with Jean.

He was the love of my life, and I would always be with him. Though, I didn't know why my parents were connected with the military, but I did know that I was grateful for it. If they hadn't have been connected somehow, I would have never met Jean, who I planned to marry when I turned eighteen. Though, my mom didn't know that.

"Alright, sweetheart. Though, I want you to study while you're there. You can't just slack off," I nodded to her request.

"Wait, Jean Havoc's?" Edward asked.

I nodded quietly. "How do you know him?" Edward had growled quietly.

"He comes to visit all the time. He's always been in my life since I was little. Which is more than I could say for you," even though I could see a bit of pain shoot through his eyes, I didn't care.

"Well, bye." I said walking out. I didn't know what happened after I left, but I didn't care. I walked to the creek and Jean was there.

When I got to him, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and had lifted me so that I could wrap my arms around his neck.

I was fairly short, though not as much as I could be. My mother told me that small height was something I had inherited from my father, though it wasn't as bad as his. Jean was just very tall. Another thing I had in common with my dead beat father.

"Let's go get your stuff," Havoc said. I smiled and nodded. He put me back to the ground so I could walk, and we talked about small stuff on the way back to my house, which wasn't far. Unfortunately.

When I opened the door, I could smell apple pie. So could Jean.

"Oh! Apple pie, Winry hasn't made that in a while," Jean said. I nodded. She really hadn't, I think it pained her each time she did.

When we walked to the kitchen, Jean saw Edward, and his face brightened up.

"Chief! It's been a long time!" He smirked. It seemed as if the two were good pals.

"Yeah! I went around studying the ruins of Xerxes again, and decided to visit Al in Xing with Mei. So then I thought that I should come here to see everyone. I gotta go see Mustang soon, though. He wants another fucking evaluation," Edward groaned.

"Eh, at least you don't have to see him every day. But, he's lightened up. So has Hawkeye. Or should I say soon to be Mustang," Havoc said.

"No way! That idiot finally tied the knot?" Edward shouted in a shocked manor.

"Yep! And I've heard talk that there's gonna be a little Mustang soon, but it hasn't been proven yet," Havoc said.

"Oh, I can't wait to mess with his kid," Edward grinned.

I sighed, and walked to my room. I started to pack enough clothes for the next week. I was actually planning on spending a little more at Jean's, and thinking about looking at the schools there. Maybe I could be in Central for a lot longer than I thought.

I walked back to the kitchen. "Jean, let's go. We don't want to be late for the train," I said. Jean looked in my direction, then back to Edward.

"Hey, Ed, I'll take good care of her for you. I won't let her do anything I wouldn't let my own girlfriend do," Jean said.

"That rules out having sex with people besides you!" Edward shouted.

I walked out with Jean, and he looked at me.

"When are we gonna tell them we're already dating?" he asked.

"When I'm ready, and I think we might do it after this trip," I smirked.

"Alright then," Jean smirked and gave me a quick kiss.

* * *

**Please review! I hope it's better than the last one! **


End file.
